


Mine, All Mine

by snafumoofins



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Sex, Shameless Smut, lowkey daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snafumoofins/pseuds/snafumoofins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they've rekindled their relationship, Tulip's noticed that Jesse's been showing hesitancy towards her. She misses Mr. Bad Man (among other nicknames) and sets out to wake that dark side of Jesse in a seedy bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> If you're worried about the daddy kink, it's nothing intense, more or less used in the same manner girls used it in the 20's/30's as a title for their man. 
> 
> No beta, so there may be some errors, though I made sure to read through like a hawk.

The first time her and Jesse had fucked since their road trip had begun (and since Annville had been blown to shit) was at the second roadside motel they’d stayed at. Tulip had remained sour over his use of Genesis on her for a short while, telling him to go fuck himself the first time he tried to climb into bed with her, following by a hefty kick in the kidney. Jesse found himself sleeping in the bathtub (the armchair had already been stolen by Cassidy) that night with a sore side and a bothersome hard-on.

By now, she was over it. He’d apologized to her with those sad puppy dog eyes and a woeful hang of his head and she was too damned weak to resist. She’d missed him something fierce for the past two years and fuck it if she was gonna let her stubborn ass stay mad at him for too long.

It hadn’t been perfect. It wasn’t like the love scenes she’d seen in shit romance movies, it was like two people who hadn’t fucked each other in two years were fucking for the first time. They’d stumbled, bumped, fumbled and lost any form of articulacy to pure _need_ to be one. He wasn’t as rough as she remembered, even when she dug her heels into his ass like she’d always done to spur him like a fucking horse, even when she bit his shoulder, he was _soft_ with her.

Tulip knew some things were different with him, after Genesis. He was afraid of himself, of the power he held. Maybe he thought he’d slip up, use it on her again or unintentionally.

The idea of him being soft on her just out of fear of commanding her was entirely and wholly touching to her, but after a few fucks, she wanted Mr. Bad Man. She wanted that taboo little relationship they indulged in every blue moon; the one where he was _daddy_ and she was exposed and vulnerable to him.

Of course, she _did_ love soft love making with Jesse, how their foreheads pressed together, how she’d open her eyes after orgasm to find him watching her with the softest expression on his face.

That sort of thing was good for her every so often, but she wanted bruises, she wanted him to use that low voice that made her shiver days after, just from recollection, the voice that goaded her into asking for him, for _daddy_. It wasn’t something she’d ever meant to call him, it’d honestly tumbled from her mouth as they fucked and though they both felt plenty awkward about it for a few moments, things worked out swell. Jesse had the chance to realize how fucking much she needed him and she had a chance to realize how good it felt for him to take care of her.

Things changed between them after that, for the better. They already were plenty close, but now, they were closer. Some nights he’d roll up his sleeves and crouch beside the tub, scrub her hair clean for her while she hummed something-or-another by Billie Holiday. Other nights he’d strum on the beat-up old guitar he’d found in a dumpster while she rested between his legs, head on his knee. It was light-hearted for them during those sweltering, Texan nights in half-lit motel rooms. Light-hearted until he fucked her and had her screaming for him so hard the walls rattled, of course, but it was something she needed, _yearned_ for.

If he wasn’t gonna buck up and do it himself, she was gonna have to help him along.

And so Tulip left him a note on the bed at the motel of the latest bumfuck town they were in, one that simply said to meet her at the shit bar across the street.

She’s already gotten ready, drawn wings upon her eyelids, painted her lips a dark burgundy. Tulip had driven herself to a strip mall that morning, found a hip-hugging skirt to match her lips, a pair of lacy black panties that would certainly be seeing the light of day that evening. She bought a new assortment of crop tops for herself, sorely missing the ones she’d had back in Annville.

Tulip wore the black one out of her new selection tonight, though, smoked a cigarette as she sat in the shit bar. It was perfect, plenty of fat, hungry truck drivers and skeevy methheads hanging around.

She wasn’t just sitting pretty, though, she was sitting pretty _and_ deadly (if necessary), her magnum happily waiting in her purse for use.

When Jesse entered, she took a moment to enjoy taking him in without him knowing it. His brow scrunched as he looked for her, his eyes sizing up the other men. She wondered what was running through his mind, “ _Why the fuck would she choose this shithole for a date?”_ or _“Why the fuck is my girl in this place with these fucks?”_

Slowly, she stood, walked away from him towards the jukebox at the back. Tulip tilted her head to peer at him from over her shoulder, happy to see he’s found her and is now watching her from his dark eyes,  just as every other set of male eyes in the whole damn bar is watching her.

Tulip touches a hand to the glass of the jukebox, leans down to pop a quarter into the slot until she feels her skirt ride up her hips. She takes personal satisfaction in this, knowing that these dirty old fucks can see her lingerie and can want her, but will never, _ever_ have her. Not just because she could shoot them in the fucking head, but because she already has a man who will twist their heads ‘till they pop off, just to mark his territory. It’s goddamn empowering.

Tulip flips through the selection, not bothering to fix her skirt until she’s selected Patsy Cline. Tulip hums along to _‘Crazy_ ’ as she saunters to the bar, where Jesse’s seated, shoulders hunched and eyes on a freshly poured glass of whiskey.

She slides in beside him, grinning ear to ear as he looks at her, eyes already swimming with vexation. “ _What_ do you think you’re doin’?” he asks and drops his gaze back down to his drink. She scoffs in reply, glancing back at the men actively keeping watch on her before leaning down far enough to peer up into his brooding face. “I’m not ‘ _doin’_ ’ nothin’,” she says smugly, cocking her head as she watches the way his temper builds.

Nobody else would know other than her, fuck knows she’s been working that temper since they were kids. She knew that a singular vein in his temple would bulge, his nostrils would quiver, eyes would avoid hers like they had the frigging plague.

‘Cept this time she wasn’t singing “ _Toldja so, toldja so,_ ” after a childish argument, she was doing this for her own benefit. For the good of both of them.

“I’m allowed to show off my own body if I want to. I think it looks all right, don’t you?” she all but purrs, nudging his glass with her finger.

He snatches up the shot glass, shoots her a glare before downing its contents. “So can every halfbreed pervert in this whole damn place,” he spits, glancing behind them and she can _feel_ Mr. Bad Man howling inside of him. _Daddy’s almost home._

“Didn’t notice,” she says with a blithe shrug before she’s reaching into her purse for a cigarette. “Gonna go for a smoke outside,” she tells him in a sweet, airy chirp before hopping off the bar stool. In her smoke-filled alto, she softly sings along with Patsy’s final verse: “ _Crazy for lovin’ youuuu…”_ looking him over with a challenging, defiant gleam in her eyes before she’s spinning and heading out of the bar.

As she leaves, she hears a wolf whistle, but she’s gone before one old fucker with a yellowed beard starts to say: “I’d love to give her a ride on-“

Before he’s finished, Jesse’s chucked his empty shot glass at his face, feeling a dark, curling satisfaction as it shatters and embeds flecks of glass into his face.

There’s a loud procession of squeaks, skids and clatters as the others in the bar begin to stand, but all falls silent as Jesse utters: “ **Stop.** ”

He looks them over as he slowly stands, sighing as though this is a complete hindrance to his evening.

“ **Don’t move** ,” he says, and they don’t. He wants to do more to them, wants to humiliate them, but there are more important things on his mind.

He leaves out the back, finds Tulip faced away from him further down the alley beside the building. She’s got one arm crossed over her front so she can hold her elbow as she lets a cigarette dangle from her fingers and is still humming that damned song.

He’s hardly thinking now as he charges towards her, his scaled boots stomping so hard against the gravel that his steps echo in the alleyway.  There’s a searing fire pumping through his veins from the way all those men’d watched her, how he knew each and every one of them were thinking of fucking _her_. He needed his dick in her and he needed her crying his name (among other things) and he needed it as soon as fucking possible. Needed to mark her up, make her come again and again ‘till she could hardly stand. Part of him considered bending her over the trashcan nearby, smacking his hand against those perfect, toffee colored ass cheeks until his handprints were _bruised_ into her skin.

He snatches the cigarette from her fingers and tosses it, met by a disgruntled, irritated yelp from Tulip. His arm wraps around her front to keep her from turning and slowly, he walks her towards the brick wall of the bar’s building, pressing her front to it. He nudges his nose into the crook her neck, inhaling the scent of cigarettes and vanilla, fingers pressing lightly into her stomach. “You have fun in there?” he asks in a low growl, “You like that all them _perverts_ could see what’s _mine_? Want ‘em t’know that not a single _fuckin’_ one of ‘em is ever gonna fuck you?”

She says nothing, but he watches the way her fingers curl against the brick wall, feels how her body shivers beneath his and her ass presses into his crotch. She’s done this on purpose, he knows, he’s been afraid to put both feet into fucking her the way she loves, falling back into the habits that they _both_ loved. He’s forgotten how much he misses her, crooning his title with her small, petite voice, how big those doe-eyes would get as she uttered it.

Slowly, Jesse reaches his hand under her skirt, slides it under the new, lacy black panties she’s gotten. He takes in the soft feel of her plush ass against his palm, the soft silk of her panties under his knuckles and squeezes hard. “Gonna fuck you so hard they’re gonna hear you through this goddamn wall,” he grins as she gives a sudden shudder, pressing her cheek to the wall to catch a look at him. She’s always told him the way his eyes get when he’s like this drive her crazy, and by the way she bites that plush, lower lip, he’s thinking she’s seeing it right now. “What d’you have to say for yourself, huh?” he prompts, squeezing harder, until he knows that when he lets go, her skin will bear a pale imprint of his hand.  

“I’ve- _ah_ …” she trails off, pushing her body up against the wall, for some kind of friction, _any_ kind, “I’ve been a _bad_ girl,” she says in that soft little baby voice that has him near grunting from how hard he is. He knows the moment that goddamn nickname tumbles from her mouth, he’ll lose the last string of control he’s got.

_“It ain’t like you’re my friggin’ father, Custer. It’s just…it feels right. You get me? I want you to have this title ‘cos you take care of me, ‘cos I’m yours and it ain’t somethin’ for all the time ‘cos fuck knows I own your ass too.”_

He’s brought to the present by another mewl from her and much as he likes tantalizing her like this, he needs to be _inside._  He’s whips her around so quickly that her curls bounce, taking no time to waste as he presses his hips into hers, pinning her against the wall and soon enough, pinning her by the lips as he takes a greedy kiss. It’s all teeth and tongue, sloppy and dominating. She allows it, strings her arms around him, nails digging into his shoulders and dragging all the way up into his hair.

“Fuck me, Custer,” she growls, rubbing her body against his and he’s grinning because she’s just a damn needy as he feels right now. 

“Take off my pants,” he orders in reply as he’s leaning down to kiss her collarbone, but her bark of laughter halts him.

“Fuck _you_. You’re a big boy, Jesse, do it yourself,” and for a moment, Mr. Bad Man’s gone and Jesse’s laughing at her with a look of nothing but pure love in his twinkling eyes.

“That’s my Tulip,” he says with an unbothered shrug, knowing full well that he was pushing his luck with that attempt of command. He fumbles to get his belt off, fingers feeling heavy just from the way he can feel her stare boring into his face as he works. She ends up sighing in irritation and smacking his hands off, nimble fingers quickly unbuckling him, to which he’s grateful as shit for.

He’s beyond ready to get down to business, but first things first. Jesse gently pulls her hand back from his belt and pushes it to the wall before releasing it, reaching into his pocket for his folded knife. He pulls it open and glances up to Tulip’s skeptical glare, grinning wickedly.

Her shivering body’s telling him that she’s the opposite in regards to this, _anticipating_ it, even.

He crouches, taking her right leg by  thigh and guiding it further apart from her other leg. Jesse lifts her skirt and tucks it up into its waistband to keep it out of his way and lightly, he traces the flat of his small blade over those black lacy panties that’ve been driving him insane since the first time she displayed them by that jukebox.

“ _Ah_ ,” Tulip gasps aloud, her chest lifting as she inhales sharply. “What’re you doin’, Jesse?” she asks in a breathless whisper.

He says nothing in response as he draws the waistband of her panties away, turning the knife and smoothly sawing into the silk material until splays of thread diverge. 

“ _Hey_!” he nearly fucking flips the knife into his own face when she lands a smack on the top of his head. “I _just_ fucking bought those,” Tulip hisses, frowning down at him.

He’s goddamn mesmerized, in all honesty. He’s crouched right down by the most sensitive part of her whole damn body with a _knife_ and she’s pissed about her panties.

“I’ll buy you another, Tulip,” he sighs as he tosses the knife aside. Before she can reply, he grasps either side of the cut he’s made and pulls up, the crotch of her panties pulling in between her folds. She gives a particularly loud gasp, her hands splaying back against the brick wall as her whole body lifts with him as he tugs.

He savors the soft whimpers she’s making for a moment more before he pulls down and rips through the flimsy black fabric with ease. Jesse leaves it hanging in tatters from her hips as she slowly presses his face into her newly revealed curls.  He displays no modesty as he inhales deeply, her wriggling hips only making him press harder against her. He’s near ready to burst, but the stinted noises she’s making is well worth it. His hands slide up the back of her thighs, grasp hard into her ass cheeks and _god_ , he’s missed having her like this.

He draws back when one of her hands falls to rest atop his head, his eyes dark as they take in the breathless, flushed sight of her.

Slowly, he stands, simultaneously pushing his briefs and wranglers down. He nudges her hand away before she can  make to grab his cock as it swings to attention, tutting softly.

“You can’t have that ‘till you tell me something, Tulip,” he murmurs, cupping her chin and lifting it so she’s looking at him and not at his dick.

“Yeah?” her voice is husky and she’s doing that thing she does with her teeth when she’s impatient, grinding them from side to side.

“Tell me who you want,” he says, his accent almost nasally as his voice drops.

“I want-“she hitches off into a moan as he brings his other hand between her legs, softly dragging his finger from her wet entrance to her clit. She bites her lower lip, looking at him with her wide eyes.

“Tell me, Tulip,” he presses on, leaning in against her, taking his hand from her sex to grip himself. The relief of finally having some form of touch has him giving a low hiss.

She doesn’t show any sign of giving him his answer, lips pressed hard together and eyes nearly taunting as she watches his face darken more and more with her resistance. His lips twitch as he ignores the urge to keep himself from her to combat her defiance, pushing the head of his cock between her folds and hissing at the wet mess waiting to coat him. She’s clenching her teeth to keep from making any noise or reply, and his patience is blown.

He slips his hand from her chin and loosely, he takes her by the neck, gritting out: “ _Say it_.”

A smile breaks upon her face that makes his heart clench for a moment,  a smile that’s so soft for Tulip O’Hare that he knows it’s special, just for him.  In response, he slides his arms around her body, one around her waist, one around her lower back (to lessen the bite of the brick behind her) and in perfect coordination, she jumps just as he lifts her body, legs sliding around his back. He knows it’s coming and he leans in closer, presses his forehead to hers.

“ _Daddy_ ,” she breathes softly, and he’s undone.

Jesse slams up into her, crushing his mouth to hers and drinking in the loud gasp that slips from Tulip’s lips. Her arms slap against his back, scrambling to bury her nails into his back through his shirt and he knows he’s gonna have a nice assortment of bruises tomorrow.

He slams into  her at a steady, even pace, making ludicrous grunts and groans that he knows he’d cringe at if he actually paid any mind,. It’s hard to notice them anyway when she’s making tiny, feminine moans in his ear.

Her chin’s hooked in hard against his shoulder, legs squeezing him like a vice. “Jesse, _daddy_ ,” she _whines_ and he knows he’s the luckiest fucking man in the world to hear Tulip O’Hare make such soft, feminine noises. He’s Daddy, and he doesn’t take this lightly. He’s not realized how much he’s missed this and part of him feels shitty for keeping himself from her like this out of his own cowardice.

He doesn’t know what she wants, exactly, but by the way she brokenly cries out when he picks up his pace, fucking her with more vigor and inhibition, he assumes he’s doing _something_ right.

Jesse savors this, the dank smell of the alley, the sweat gathering between his arm and her lower back, the puffs of her soft cries against his neck, the way each moan is punctuated with each slam of his hips. He knows he’ll savor this years from now, even, along with the two years of fucking they have to make up on.  

He’s unashamed to pant against her collarbone as he glides his damp lips down along what he can of her slightly exposed chest before sweeping them up to her neck.

“Show them I’m yours, daddy,” he faintly hears Tulip growl over the thrumming of his heartbeat in his ears and that darkness that’s been bubbling inside of him from the first moment he saw her again from Annville, the darkness that Genesis seemingly has gladly taken in, bursts. He bites into her neck hard, his balls twitching from the way Tulip’s body goes limp in his grasp. A moan escapes her lips that’s so heated and loud that he knows every fucker in that bar can hear her, probably think she’s coming. _Fuck no_ , he isn’t letting her off that easy.

Jesse lazily shifts his hips into her as he sucks the salt from her skin, teething his masterpiece in the making. He draws away once, ignoring her face completely as he focuses solely on the mark he’s making. His brow furrows as he decides he doesn’t like it enough and with no hesitation, he leans back down to bite back into the darkening mark.

When he finally pulls away and is back to fucking her like some kind of needy, deprived dog, Jesse knows he won’t last long. With those sweet, petite cries filling the alley and her sweet, tight sex clenching around him, he’s lucky he’s even made it this far. At some point she’s shoved a hand down between them to rub at herself and he knows she must be close too by the way her moans are becoming huskier and how her thighs are shivering as they cling to his waist.  

He just needs the validation, though, he needs to hear _more_ and even though he’s pounding into her so hard he knows she’ll be wobbling on her feet like a newborn foal after, he’s gritting out: “Say it for me, Tulip, scream it, let them all know who’s fucking you, goddammit,” and he knows she won’t hesitate. She’s always been brazen, never given a shit about decency in public and he knows if she asked the same of him, he’d look at her like she was crazy.

“Fuck you,” she hisses, and he’s not deterred, Tulip’s always like this during this type of sex, always trying to milk _more_ from him and fuck, he loves it. When it’s soft and slow, she’s always begging _him_ to fuck _her_ , but times like this, she’s got some fire behind her spit.

He stops his thrusts all together, the upper corner of his lip twitching, along with his nostrils as he draws back to look her over. Her forehead’s slick and her makeup’s smudged. He loves messing up her lipstick, loves the smear of it across her upper lip and chin. She’s panting hard and she’s pushing harder into his ass cheeks with the balls of her feet in a silent “giddy-up,” but she’s still got that look in her big eyes, the challenging, “ _What’re you gonna do, huh_?”

“I could carry you in there right now and fuck you in front of all those goddamn hicks, you want that?” and shit, he knows she considers it for a moment, but silently, she shakes her head from side to side.

It’s taking every goddamn bit of control he has to stay still, his ass is twitching and  his cock is screaming bloody murder, but this the hooded, dumbfounded expression on Tulip’s face makes it well worth it.

“Tell me who you want, Tulip, tell me who’s fuckin’ you,” he murmurs.

Her voice is as goddamn sweet as she murmurs, “I want daddy,” and he’s done, he’s damned pleased with himself and in an instant, he’s slamming into her like it’s the last fuck he’ll ever have. All he can hear is the slap of flesh on flesh and Tulip chanting “ _daddy_ ,” over and over again in his ear and it’s the holiest fucking thing he’s ever heard.  

He holds himself off by biting into the skin connecting her shoulder to her neck, wanting her to come first. He savors the way her chanting’s brought up a few octaves by this, slides his hand from her waist to cover hers. He pushes her hand harder between her legs as she frantically scrubs at her clit and in seconds, she’s crying out loud enough that it echoes in the alley. She clenches around him so hard that he sees stars for a moment and in a few quick off-beat slams of his hips, he’s following her, nearly damn collapses against her. Blackness ebbs at the corners of his vision and his entire body pulses with blinding pleasure. It’s more powerful than the orgasm he had the first time they fucked a few weeks ago and he knows by the way she’s gasping for breath it’s the same for her.

Slowly, he pulls from her, savoring the few drops of his cum that fall to the gravel beneath them. Jesse’s quick to grab her by the hips as she slides her trembling legs to the ground, holding her close to him as they wobble. Tulip grips his shoulders, her pants shifting into breathless laughter that he can’t help but join.

He pulls back to look at her, his heart nearly fucking melting at the splitting smile on her face, the essence of the cat that’s gotten the cream.

“I missed you,” Tulip says, eyes twinkling as she reaches up to cup his cheek.

“Missed you too,” he murmurs as she draws his mouth to hers. It’s sweet and lazy, Tulip sucking his lower lip and tugging it back with her as he draws back.

He gives a soft huff of amusement before he pulls her skirt from its waistband, smoothing it in front of her. “C’mon,” he slides his arm around her waist and walks for the bar’s backdoor. Jesse can feel her vibrate with pleasure, knowing full well that he’s gonna parade his girl in front of the men she’d just been teasing.

They’re still there, as he bade, unable to do anything but follow them with their eyes. They take in Tulip, how she’s no longer quite so well put together, but instead grinning with lipstick smeared all over her face,  with tousled, sweat slicked hair and a hickey the size of goddamn Texas itself on her neck.

Just as they’re reaching the door, Jesse reaches behind her, pulling her skirt up to display her red, brick-bitten ass and the hanging remains of her panties. He knows it’s a gamble with Tulip, either something she’ll love or hate, but thank fuck she’s nearly purring with absolute revelry. “ **Go home** ,” Jesse says before they’re out the door.

She keeps ahold of his hand as they leave the bar, and as they reach the road, Jesse pauses. “Hold on,” he says before he crouches, one arm against her back as he hooks the other under her knees. She doesn’t budge, though, just looks down at him with a glare.

“You serious right now, Jesse?” she asks, and he figures she’ll tell him she can carry her own self, thank-you-very-much, but with an easy smile, she relaxes and allows him to scoop her up in his arms. He carries her across the road, pausing only for her to fumble for the keys in her.

After she’s unlocked the door, Jesse gently places her on the bed before peeking into the bathroom, relieved to see Cassidy’s gone off. Normally, he’d be content to drink, just the three of them, but he rode Tulip hard and he wants to make sure she’s getting more of the spoiling she deserves.

When he comes out of the bathroom, she’s discarding her ripped panties with a frown, shifting her glare to him.

Jesse ignores the accusatory shake of her head as she looks from the panties to him and simply crawls up the bed. He ducks his head under her skirt and turns that goddamn frown upside down.

He eats her out for an hour, and by the end of it, she’s sitting on his face and he’s holding hard onto her thighs to keep her still. Tears of overstimulation coat her cheeks, and he’s drawn out some of the sweetest, sharpest cries from her (though by the time she’s coming, she always goes quiet, makes the tiniest little moans) that he’s heard in a long time.

He lets her go after another orgasm and she guides him to the bathroom. They both know sex in the shower never ends well (he damn near got a concussion from the one attempt), so she hops up on the counter, lets him bury his face between her firm breasts as he fucks her, slow and sweet.

Once they’re showered and happy, they settle into bed, Tulip wearing one of his shirts with a contented, sleepy smile and him in his briefs, just as content.

After a bit, her stomach growls though, and his rumbles in agreement.

“Chinese sounds good,” he mumbles, half-heartedly watching the late-night game show playing on the shitty television in the corner.

Tulip grunts in agreement.

He’s about to suggest they find a menu when the door’s rattling. Both Jesse and Tulip look for the nearest weapon out of habit, but loud, Irish-tinted humming calms them.

“Have no fear, kiddies, Uncle Cass’ brought yeh both some chow, awful nice of him, eh?” and lo-and-behold, Cassidy’s got a bag of goddamn Chinese in his grasp.

“Heard yins made quite the uproar at the shite bar across the street, no? Chinese is the best for sex-weary souls, let me tell you,” Cassidy dangles the bag with a shit-eating grin, but Jesse and Tulip and both too goddamn relieved for some food to care.

Cassidy slings his long body across the foot of their bed, sticking chopsticks into his mouth to mimic walrus tusks while Tulip and Jesse eat like they’ve not eaten for weeks, piping up with a joke about how tired they must be every so often to get a blush out of Jesse or a kick from Tulip.

Just another average Saturday evening, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabi wanted jealous Julip smut and she got it B) 
> 
> Please, please drop a comment if you enjoyed this, I'm so self conscious abt my writing and smut!!! 
> 
> Feel free to prompt me at gxnsandtxlips.tumblr.com


End file.
